Killing BB Babcock
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: In a moment of desperation, C.C. lies and tells her mother that there is a new man in her life. When she decides to come for a visit, C.C. must find someone to act as her new love. Hmm, now who will that be?
1. The Deal

**A/N: This is an idea that has been floating around in my head for awhile, and now that I finally have more time, I'm hoping that I'll be able to work it all out. Enjoy. Please let me know what you think so I'll know that there's enough interest for me to update (and how soon to update). **

**Killing B.B. Babcock**

C.C. took a languid sip from her half-empty glass, enjoying the bittersweet flavor of the aged red wine upon her tongue. She turned slightly on her stool as Niles entered the kitchen. Maybe it was just the wine talking, but he was certainly looking especially attractive with his dark suit that hugged his broad, masculine shoulders just right and his light blue tie that precisely mirrored the piercing color of his azure eyes.

"Oh, Miss Babcock, it's eight o' clock in the morning," Niles fumed. "Isn't it a bit early to be boozing it up?"

"My mother called," she answered simply, slumping over onto the kitchen counter and swirling a fingertip over the rim of the fine glass.

"So?"

C.C. sat up straighter and breathed a heavy sigh.

"_So_, she informed me that she's coming here for a four-day visit, and she wants to see me, for God only knows what reason."

"I fail to see how this is that big of a problem," Niles commented.

"You don't know my mother," C.C. told him, shaking her head disdainfully. "B.B. Babcock is an evil, conniving woman who thrives on inflicting misery on everyone in her path."

"Ah, like mother, like daughter!" he observed with a wicked grin.

When C.C. didn't even flinch at his wisecrack, Niles knew that something was wrong.

"And what's worse," she continued miserably, completely ignoring him, "is that I lied and told her that I'm dating a wonderful man, so now she insists upon meeting him."

"Why would you do that?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

C.C. groaned and took another sip of wine.

"She wouldn't get off my back about how dreadful it is for a woman of my age to still be alone like a dog - those were her exact words, might I add - so I shut her up by telling her about the new man in my life…"

"Who doesn't exist," Niles offered.

C.C. rolled her eyes.

"Exactly. I can't just tell her that I lied, obviously. She already thinks I'm incurably pathetic."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, allowing the opportunity for an insult to slide.

She shrugged.

"That's just it. I have no idea, and she'll be here tomorrow."

Niles shook his head incredulously.

"Too bad you can't just hire a man for the job. But that seems a bit desperate, even for you," he joked.

C.C.'s eyes grew large as she turned slowly to look fully into his face.

"Hire someone," she repeated thoughtfully. "Now _there's _an idea."

"You can't be serious," he exclaimed with bemusement. "Who in the world could you get to pretend to be your boyfriend?"

A devilish grin played at C.C.'s lips.

"_You._"

"_Me_?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes! You'd do that for me, wouldn't you, Butler Boy?" she asked, pouting at him.

He'd never tell her, but whenever C.C. gave him that adorable pout, Niles was never able to refuse her anything.

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"Eight hundred dollars in cash," C.C. answered. "That's two hundred dollars a day, and all you have to do is play a little game of pretend."

"Let's make it an even thousand," Niles counter-offered, flashing a competitive grin.

"Fine," she said, barely giving it a second thought. "But you'll do what I need you to do."

"Of course."

"And there's one more thing," C.C. continued as she moved deftly from the stool to her feet. "We'll have to make Nanny Fine, Maxwell, and the rest believe it as well."

"_What_? Why?" Niles asked.

"Because you know Nanny Fine," C.C. stated, as if it were obvious. "If she knows the truth, she'll blab with the first chance she gets."

"Good point," he conceded. "But I don't see how we're going to convince the entire family that you and I suddenly went from hating each other to being in love overnight."

C.C. drank the remaining drops of wine from the glass and walked over to the sink.

"I'm leaving you to that," she replied indifferently. "Pretend that we've been keeping our love a secret for quite some time and have finally decided to share it with everyone else. Then after my mother leaves, we can tell them the truth and go back to hating each other like old times."

Niles nodded, considering this.

"I hope this will be worth it," he said.

"Oh, it will be," C.C. said with a small laugh, placing her glass in the sink and heading for the door, "because when my mother finds out that the love of my life is a butler, it'll kill her. It's a win-win situation."

**To be continued…**


	2. Day 1: Meeting the Old Broad

C.C. arrived at the Sheffield home at exactly 7:30 the next morning. She had slept little the night before, tossing and turning as the dread of her mother's eminent visit consumed her waking thoughts. Would she and Niles be able to convince B.B. that they were together and very much in love, or would C.C.'s pathetic lie be revealed? Furthermore, as if dealing with her mother wouldn't be difficult enough, how could they make Nanny Fine and the Sheffields actually believe the charade? C.C. couldn't imagine how the next few days of pretending to be romantically involved with Niles would be, but she couldn't help but be intrigued by the situation. It would be an interesting week, to say the least.

Niles met C.C. at the front door before she had barely had the chance to cross the threshold. Even before taking her coat, he pulled her close to him and leaned into her, their faces a mere few inches apart. C.C. found herself becoming lightheaded from the nearness of him and from his warm, intoxicatingly inviting scent, but she had no desire to step away.

"I think I have them convinced that we're together," Niles whispered, slightly inclining his head back towards Fran and the family, who were behind him in the living room. "But be careful. They're still in shock."

C.C. nodded and bit her bottom lip nervously. Over Niles' shoulder, she could clearly see Maxwell, Nanny Fine, and all three Sheffield children gawking at them.

"You look lovely, by the way," Niles told her in a somewhat louder voice as he took her coat and hung it in the closet.

She had taken extra care to pick out her very best business suit and apply her makeup especially carefully in an effort to somehow impress her mother - or at least avoid any additional contempt from the old broad.

"Thank you, Niles," C.C. replied with a smile, then added in a hushed voice: "But shouldn't you be saving the compliments for when my mother actually gets here?"

Niles chuckled but did not tell her that he didn't think that coming up with new compliments would be a problem; she _was_ a beautiful woman, after all.

"Hello, hello!" C.C. exclaimed as she entered the living room, trying hard to hide the uncertainty in her voice.

"Hi, Miss Babcock," Fran and the children replied simultaneously, each wearing a matching grin.

"Ah, C.C., when is your mother arriving?" Maxwell asked.

"In less than an hour," she replied, holding back a flustered sigh.

"I'll go ahead and take the children to school and pick up the contracts from the theatre, then. I'm sure you'll want Niles here when you… uh… meet with your mother."

Maxwell suddenly looked very embarrassed and confused.

"Can I come?" Fran asked. "I need to take the cake Niles made to Ma."

"Why would you need to take it to her?"

"Would you rather her come _here _for it?" she replied, placing her hands on her hips.

"Get the cake," Maxwell said quickly. "We need to leave now before the children are late for school."

Fran got the cake, and the children got their school bags. They told C.C. and Niles goodbye before noisily heading to the car. C.C. distinctly heard Fran wish Niles good luck before she too followed suit to the car.

"I can't do this," C.C. told Niles, panic evident in her voice, as soon as the door had closed behind them.

He gave her a reassuring smile and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"You _can_ do this," he said. "It's only for four days, and at least she won't be staying with you."

"Thank God!" C.C. exclaimed, wide-eyed at this suggestion.

"Would you care for something to eat before she arrives?" he offered, releasing her shoulders.

She shook her head.

"I'm much too nervous to eat…"

"It's just as well. We're fresh out of slop, anyway," Niles, flashing her a lopsided grin.

C.C. shot him an angry glare.

"Sorry, _dear_. I just thought we needed one more bit of normalcy for old times' sake before your mother gets here."

The sudden, unexpected _ding_ of the doorbell sent C.C.'s heart straight to her stomach and her jaw to the floor.

"That can't be her!" she said, visibly shaken. "Can it?"

"I'll get it," Niles declared as he moved towards the door.

"No! I'll get it."

C.C. nearly ran to the door and took a deep breath as she reached for the doorknob. She opened it cautiously; finding B.B. Babcock standing there before her was her worst nightmare in the flesh.

"Hello, Mother! It's so good to see you," C.C. lied through her teeth.

"Yes, likewise," B.B. replied in a polished accent that showed only half an effort at making her words to her daughter sound genuine.

Niles held back so as not to draw attention to himself, but as soon as B.B. stepped gracefully into the home, he recognized the source of her intimidation right away. Not a single hair was out of place upon the woman's head; not the slightest wrinkle creased her expensive, well-tailored clothes. Her beauty for a woman of her age was stunning, and she had an icy air about her that said she was not a woman to be messed with.

"You really should find clothes made of a better material, dear," B.B. told C.C. with no more pretension. "The fading of this cheap suit makes your pale skin look so washed out."

"Mother, I want you to meet Niles, the love of my life," C.C. replied, completely ignoring her snide remark and not wanting to waste any time in getting down to business.

B.B. scanned Niles slowly, from the very tip of his head to his feet and back again. He extended a hand to her, but she merely narrowed his eyes at him.

"Haven't I seen you here before? You're Maxwell Sheffield's _butler_, aren't you?"

"Yes, madam."

B.B. looked in disgust at his outstretched arm, as if he had just recently cleaned a toilet with his bare hands. Niles awkwardly dropped his hand down to his side as she turned sharply on her heel back to her daughter.

"C.C., you are _not_ dating a butler!"

"Actually, I am," she said, one corner of her mouth curling up into a smile of contempt.

"You're a Babcock, and Babcocks don't mix with domestics," B.B. spat. "I won't have it!"

"What's wrong? I thought you were thrilled when I told you that I was dating someone."

"That's before I knew he was a servant!" B.B. nearly shouted, placing a hand over her head. "I need a drink…"

"What would you like?" C.C. asked.

"I don't want you to get it for me! Make the butler do it. I'll just take a simple gin and tonic. You can do that, can't you, Nigel?"

"It's _Niles_," C.C. said in a raised voice.

Niles took his cue to head to the kitchen in haste. C.C. certainly hadn't exaggerated in describing the monster that was her own mother.

"What has gotten into you, C.C.?" B.B. asked her, collapsing onto the couch. "No one in our family has ever dated a servant."

"There's a first time for everything," she muttered just as Niles returned with B.B.'s drink.

"Why can't you just date Maxwell?" she suggested, taking her drink from Niles but still ignoring his presence. "He's rich, and he's handsome. What more could you possibly want?"

"I don't want Maxwell," C.C. replied with a shrug.

Niles tried to hide his surprise, wondering if this were really true, and B.B. gasped then downed nearly half of her gin.

"Where is Maxwell, anyway?" B.B. asked.

"At the theatre by now," she answered. "He'll be back soon, I'm sure."

B.B. moved to her feet and handed Niles her glass without looking at him.

"I'll see him when I come back tomorrow, then," she said, heading for the door. "Maybe I can get him to talk some sense into you."

"Don't count on it," C.C. said with a smile.

"Take care, my dear," she patronizingly told C.C. as she opened the door, then slammed it behind her.

"I'm sorry, Niles," C.C. said sincerely as soon as she was certain that her mother was gone. "I really didn't mean for her to-"

"Don't be," he cut her off, shaking his head. "Just think, if she's this upset by just finding out that you're dating a butler…"

"Then she'll be dead in no time," C.C. continued, "because we're just getting started."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: As C.C. said, we're just getting started here. ;D In the meantime, please review and let me know what you think of it.**


	3. Day 2: Tea & Kisses

"Miss Babcock, your mother is here," Fran announced, briefly poking her head through the kitchen door.

C.C. looked at Niles with fear, and he returned with a soft, reassuring smile. She had been dreading those words all day. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm her ragged nerves.

"You're going to be just fine," Niles told her with a wink. "Let's get the show on the road."

"Hold my hand," C.C. said urgently as she stepped towards the kitchen door.

"Oh, to annoy your mother? Good thinking."

"Uh… yeah."

C.C. proceeded on to the living room, leading Niles by the hand. She couldn't exactly explain why, but the feel of him near to her and the warmth of his hand in hers comforted her more than any of the alcohol she had drank over the past couple of days had been able to do.

The look upon B.B.'s face upon seeing her daughter's hand clasped tightly within the butler's hand was truly priceless. Her face was drained of color, and her mouth was drawn into a tight, threatening frown.

"Hello, Mother," C.C. greeted her with a smirk.

"C.C.," she said in return, keeping her distance.

"Oy, I feel tha love," C.C. heard Fran mumble to Maxwell.

"Maxwell, it's so good to see you again," B.B. said genuinely, turning to him.

"Likewise," he replied with a smile. "Would you care for some tea?"

"That would be lovely," B.B. said then glanced disdainfully at Niles, as if expecting him to already have the tea made and presented to them.

"Ah, I'll make the tea," Maxwell offered uneasily. "Would you care to join me?" he asked B.B., extending an arm to her.

"Certainly," she replied, linking her arm with his and following him to the kitchen. "There's something I need to speak to you about, anyway," she added, cutting her eyes towards C.C.

"I'll help with the tea," Fran said, sashaying after them, as if invited.

"I have a plan," C.C. told Niles in a hushed voice as soon as she was certain that the others could not hear. She released his hand timidly and immediately missed the contract. "I want you to kiss me when she comes back."

"_What_?"

It wasn't that he didn't find himself wanting to kiss her; it was the complete opposite, actually. Niles couldn't trust himself to keep under control while kissing C.C., even in front of her mother, Fran, and Maxwell.

"They're coming!" C.C. exclaimed, leaning fully against Niles' body. "Now!"

She pressed her lips against his, lightly at first, then harder when she felt him responding to the kiss. He pulled her closer still by wrapping his strong arms tightly around her waist as she ran her hands passionately through his soft hair. When they finally parted, both were panting uncontrollably. C.C. gave Niles a triumphant smile as she heard the distinct sound of her mother's shriek. They turned together just in time to see B.B. faint upon a chair; Maxwell, his arms full with a tray of teacups, and Fran were too busy staring with their mouths hanging open to go after her. C.C. simply rolled her eyes as Maxwell snapped out of his shock, placed the tray upon the coffee table, and moved to check on B.B.

"She always was far too overly dramatic," C.C. commented flatly.

"There, there, you're okay," Maxwell consoled B.B., helping her up. "You've just had a bit of a shock. Would you like me to go ahead and drive you back to the hotel so you can lie down properly?"

"Yes, I think that would be best," B.B. replied, straightening her clothes and hair. "I'll come back and see you again tomorrow."

"You mean you'll come back and see _C.C._ tomorrow."

"Oh, yes, of course. Thank you, Maxwell."

Mother and daughter barely spoke as Maxwell escorted B.B. to the car.

"I don't understand why she insists upon coming back," Niles said in a low voice, careful so that Fran would not hear him.

"She always does this," C.C. replied with a sigh. "It's just her way of making sure she inflicts as much misery on me as possible while she's still alive."

Niles chuckled.

"Well, don't worry," he said, still keeping his voice low as a sly grin emerged upon his face. "I have a plan for tomorrow that will kill her for sure. If this doesn't do her in, _nothing_ will."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Tomorrow is going to be a longer chapter, for sure. The rating may change too, depending upon what I can work out from my ideas. =]**


	4. Day 3: Proposal & Passion

**A/N: I almost feel as though I should be apologizing for updating this story so soon. I only posted chapter 3 late yesterday afternoon, and chapter 4 is already written and ready to be posted. haha. Please make sure you've read that chapter before reading this one. As I mentioned, the rating for this chapter has gone up to T for "suggestive" language. ;D**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" C.C. asked Niles nervously.

"I'm positive," he replied confidently. "Just trust me."

C.C. nodded. She did trust him, strangely enough, and though she knew that Niles' plan could be somewhat difficult when it came to convincing Fran and Maxwell, she believed they could pull it off together.

"Niles, I want to apologize again for my mother's behavior," C.C. began, but Niles held up a hand and shook his head to stop her.

"I've already told you there's no need to apologize. I'm just sorry that _you_ have to suffer all this."

C.C. shrugged and glanced down at the floor.

"I'm used to it," she replied quietly, not being able to look at the pity shining in Niles' eyes.

C.C. was still not used to the niceness between Niles and herself, but she could not deny that she was truly enjoying it.

C.C. cringed at the sudden sound of the doorbell ringing.

"She's back!" Niles said in a sing-song voice. "And just in time for tea."

C.C. groaned as she headed to get the door but was saved by Maxwell, who answered it instead.

"Good to see you again, dear," B.B. told Maxwell as she entered the house.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her.

"I am. Thank you for asking."

C.C. found herself rolling her eyes yet again.

"You're such a good man, Maxwell," B.B. continued, much to C.C.'s displeasure. "I only wish that both of my daughters would find a wonderful man such as yourself."

Maxwell cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Yes, well, how about joining us for tea?" he said, eager to change the subject.

B.B., Maxwell, Fran, and C.C. took their seats as Niles served them tea then took his own seat beside C.C.

"It's so nice of you to allow your butler to sit and socialize with the family," B.B. stated skeptically, addressing Maxwell again. "It's not every day that the one who serves the tea also gets to sit down and drink it."

B.B. laughed sardonically, but no one joined her. C.C. opened her mouth to comment, but Niles too her hand in his, stopping her. She complied by leaning back into him as he moved his arm snugly around her. B.B. placed her teacup back down upon the table and grimaced, as if this display of affection was making her ill.

"You know, Maxwell," B.B. said, "I always thought you and C.C. would end up together…"

Maxwell choked on his tea. C.C. glared at her.

"Mother, why can't you just accept that I'm with Niles and that we love each other?"

"You can't be serious!" B.B. scoffed. "Are you trying to say that you're happy with this… this _servant_?"

Fran and Maxwell glanced back and forth between B.B. and C.C., looking as if they were watching a tennis match.

"I _am_ happy! _Deliriously_ happy! It doesn't matter to me whether Niles is a servant or not, so why should it matter to you?"

"I've already told you!" B.B. snapped. "You're a Babcock, and-"

"Babcocks and domestics don't mix," C.C. finished for her. "So I've heard… But Niles and I are in love. Right, Niles?"

C.C. cocked an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Absolutely," he growled. "In fact, there's something I've been wanting to ask you, and now seems to be the right time."

C.C. could barely contain her laughter as she prepared to put Niles' plan into play.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, removing an engagement ring from his pocket and extending it to her as he got down on one knee.

C.C. heard Fran, Maxwell and B.B. shriek as one hand flew to her own mouth to stifle a gasp as Niles slipped the ring upon the proper finger of the other. She knew that the engagement ring was all a part of Niles' plan, but this was the most exquisite and genuine-looking fake diamond and gold ring that she had ever seen.

"I would love to marry you!" C.C. exclaimed, kissing him fully on the lips.

"No!" B.B. stammered loudly. "I won't have it!"

"You know, I can't argue with you about this right no, Mother," C.C. said. Niles noticed the spark of inspiration flash in her eyes. "Niles and I will be in Maxwell's office. You can let me know when you're ready to speak about this in a civil manner or when you decide to leave - whichever comes first."

C.C. stormed away to Maxwell's office, with Niles following close behind her.

"What was that all about?" Niles asked her. "What good are we doing in there?"

"You'll see," she replied with a grin. "Besides, she won't stay long now that I'm not there to bother."

"So you have a plan?" he asked.

"You bet your oven mitts I have a plan," C.C. said, giving a sultry laugh.

"Are you sure we can pull this off?" Niles asked after C.C. had told him her idea.

"Of course I'm sure," she replied, waving a dismissive hand at him. "We've made it this far, haven't we?"

Niles nodded in agreement, but this was different; this was much more involved. He knew that any self-control he could muster this time would be solely from the grace of God. He took a deep breath and felt his hands begin to sweat as he heard approaching footsteps as B.B. called for her daughter. Niles shot C.C. a nervous glance when he heard the dreaded knock upon the door. She simply winked at him in response.

Niles felt himself come unglued as C.C. let out a pleasured moan. He grew wide-eyed and held his breath, desperate to keep in control, when she began to pant louder and faster. The knocking on the door stopped suddenly, and C.C. knew that her mother was pressing her ear to the door. Realizing that Niles was too dazed to cooperate, C.C. elbowed him hard in the ribs. He took a sharp, deep breath and began panting with her, then moaning as his confidence, along with his arousal, began to grow. With the animalistic sounds that C.C. was making, Niles did not find it difficult to continue panting and releasing the occasional moan.

"I think that's enough," C.C. whispered to Niles after awhile, her loud panting beginning to slow for effect. "Come here."

She bit her lip in concentration as she ran her hands wildly through his hair, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned the top couple of buttons of his shirt. Niles watched in amazement as C.C. mussed her own hair and clothes. She crushed her lips against his in a heated kiss, careful to make an obvious spear of lipstick onto Niles' mouth.

"Let's go," she said with a bright-eyed smirk, taking him by the hand and leading him to the door. "Oh, Mother!" she exclaimed in false surprise when she opened the door to find B.B. standing on the other side. "We didn't hear you there."

"_Obviously_!" B.B. cried, looking sickly pale. "I'm going back to the hotel. When I return tomorrow, I want this nonsense to be _over_!"

"Don't count on it," C.C. spat as B.B. threw up her hands in frustration and stormed away.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Niles asked seriously. "When your mother finally goes home, I mean. We can't continue allowing her to believe that we're engaged, but we can't tell her it was all a lie…"

C.C. looked away and nodded slowly. She didn't want to admit it, but she was enjoying her time with Niles. She loved having him with her and having him on her side for once. She didn't want to think about going back to "normal"; she wanted _him_.

"Well have to break off the engagement in front of her," C.C. answered at last. "But you'll have to be the one to end it so she won't think I'm breaking up with you just because you're a butler. After she's finally gone, we can confess the truth to Maxwell and Nanny Fine."

Niles sighed.

"You know, it's not going to be easy breaking up with you, even if it's just for show," he said in a low voice. "I've actually very much enjoyed these past couple of days. I hate to say this, but it's almost like you have a heart somewhere deep down."

C.C. smiled sweetly, squeezed his hand, and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Niles felt his entire face flush from her touch. He grew uneasy as he watched her walk away. He wasn't certain what he was going to do, but he knew he had to do _something_ before it was too late.

**A/N: Tomorrow's chapter is supposed to be the final chapter of the story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far!**


	5. Day 4: Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead

**A/N: I'm a little worried about this last chapter, simply because I hope that you all will like how it turns out. If you don't like it, just pretend it ends some other way. XD Thanks so much to all of you who have read and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it!**

"Niles, this is the most gorgeous fake ring I have ever laid eyes on!" C.C. commented, admiring the engagement ring upon her finger. "The diamonds look so real."

"We needed something that looked real enough so that your mother wouldn't get suspicious," he replied. "That's the beauty of cubic zirconia."

"Good thinking."

"You'll be glad when all of this is over, won't you?" he asked, smiling softly at her.

She nodded slowly but did not meet his eyes. Niles thought he noted a hint of sadness in her expression, but he couldn't be sure.

"You know, Niles, I-"

But she was cut off by Fran, who suddenly entered the room.

"Miss Babcock, your mother is back."

Fran's tone made it sound more like a warning than a simple announcement. C.C. thanked her, and she and Niles followed on to greet B.B.

There was a dangerous flash in B.B.'s eyes that would have made the average person cower in fear; C.C., however, was not the average person. She glared right back at her mother, refusing to back down as she approached her.

"C.C., I'm not staying long. I only came to give you one last plea to end your relationship with this servant."

"That's too bad, Mother," she said, placing her hands on her hips, "because I refuse. I've already told you, I love Niles. I've loved him for a long time, and I don't care that he's a butler."

C.C. wondered if Niles could tell that she was no longer pretending.

"Fine!" B.B. shouted, taking a threatening step towards her daughter. "Do whatever you want; you will anyway. You're just like your father."

C.C. smirked at this but felt her heart sink when she heard Niles clear his throat.

"C.C., I have a confession to make," he said, stepping up beside her.

This was it: the planned breakup. She couldn't shake the dread that she felt, as if the breakup were going to be a real one.

"The ring I gave you… is real. It was my grandmother's engagement ring. I gave it to you to wear because I've always dreamed of seeing my ring on your finger; I figured that this was my only chance."

"Niles…" C.C. was breathless.

"Maybe it sounds crazy, but I love you. I can't remember a time I _didn't_ love you, and I believe you feel the same way. Forgive me if I'm moving too fast, but… will you marry me for real?"

Everyone looked at him as if he had a second head suddenly sprouting from his neck. C.C.'s eyes grew so large that she was certain they would pop out of her head. She could barely hear herself think for the sound of her heart hammering in her chest.

"_For real_?"

Niles nodded and cradled her left hand into both of his before kissing it lovingly.

"Yes, for real."

C.C. couldn't believe the things she was feeling. She had already wasted far too much of her life denying her love for Niles, and if she let him go now, it would be the biggest mistake and regret of her entire life. She had never done anything so reckless in her life, but she knew what she had to do.

"Yes!" she finally answered.

Niles instantly kissed her passionately, forgetting the presence of the others in the room.

"What just happened here?" Fran asked.

Maxwell shook his head, his mouth hanging open.

"I have absolutely no idea…"

"I've had enough of this," B.B. proclaimed, heading for the door. "Maybe one day you'll come to your senses, C.C."

"I can only hope the same for you," she countered sadly.

Niles held onto her supportively as B.B. left in a huff.

"We'll be in the kitchen when you two are ready to explain all this," Maxwell stammered.

Niles kept his embrace around C.C. as she fought tears.

"I really do love you, Niles," she whispered. "So very much. I just wish my mother could understand that."

"I know," he whispered back, kissing her forehead and gazing directly into her stunning blue eyes.

"There's one more thing I need to do," C.C. said, pulling back into his arms.

"What's that?" Niles asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I have to give you the thousand dollars I owe you from our agreement," she replied with a soft laugh. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Niles shook his head.

"I don't need the money," he said, kissing her lips again. "I have everything I need right here."

**The End**

**A/N: I feel like I should go hide under a rock right now or something…**


End file.
